The conventional method in computer technology is to install an operating system (OS) in a computer so that when the computer is booted, the OS, the device drivers, and the specified applications in a hard disk of the computer will be loaded and executed after the basic booting process.
As the computer becomes more powerful, the application fields become wider and wider, and different functions of computers are also developed by many computer manufacturers to meet the particle demands. For example, a typical application is to use a computer in conjunction with a multimedia player or a household appliance to become a well-performed computer system.